Mistis dan ilmiah
by Sasha Tatsukichi
Summary: Tentang kemajuan jaman dan nyaris hilangnya kepercayaan terhadap hal gaib. Hichigo Shirosaki dan pikirannya.


Bleach tuh ciptaan dari Tite Kubo

Rate K - T

Genre General sih

Hichigo Shirosaki / Dark Ichigo

Tekhnologi, kecanggihan jaman, misteri dan sekarang, memikirkan kecanggihan dan tekhnologi adalah hal yang wajar, setiap hari manusia terus mengembangkan hal-hal untuk kemajuan tekhnologi. Entah itu menurutku berguna atau tidak berguna, tapi manusia pasti menciptakan untuk berguna bagi dirinya juga. Tapi ternyata, perkembangan jaman telah mengorbankan satu hal yaitu hal-hal gaib, misteri, horor dan mitos.

Perkembangan jaman yang secepat perkembangan tubuh seorang wanita, kenapa aku samakan denga wanita, soalnya jaman sekarang cepet banget tuh tubuhnya berkembang, terutama dua gundukan diatas pusar sekitar 8cm. Seperti itu juga perkembangan jaman sekarang, sangat pesat sampai-sampai aku tidak percaya. Tidak percayanya karena, perkembangan jaman ini telah menghilangkan eksistensi dunia yang satu lagi.

Jika kukatakan, apakah kalian masih percaya dengan eksistensi alam gaib, hantu dan sebagainya. Jaman sekarang yang aku dengar adalah "Sudahlah, kita kesini nanti malam, gak bakal ada yang namanya hantu-hantu itu. Itu hanyalah omongan kosong saja, jaman sekarang mana ada macam-macam seperti setan itu."Grimjow jagerjaque, seperti yang kamu katakan sobat, ya seperti yang dikatakannya, itulah rata-rata kebanyakan orang sekarang terhadap keberadaan gaib "Jangan berkata begitu, Grim. Mereka pasti ada, hanya saja kita yang tidak dapat merasakannya."perkataan yang lumayan otoutoku sayang, tapi kamu tidak sama denganku sih, jadi kamu gak bisa ya "Hichi, menurut lu gimana, lu mau ikut kesini nanti malam."apa macan jadi-jadian, gak usah ngajakin aku sih, aku tidak tertarik terhadap ini "Gue gak ikut, kayak gak ada kerjaan aja malem-malem kesini buat hal gitu doang."ya, hal gak jelas banget, meningan dirumah ada yang ngelonin, hehehe.

Eksistensi alam gaib, makhluk-makhluk gaib sedikit-sedikit mulai terkikis. Tekhnologi dunia telah menekan mereka, kini hal ini menjadi hal yang tidak terlalu seimbang. Bagi kebanyakan masyarakat sekarang yang mengaku manusia dari jaman modern, hal semacam makhluk halus, youkai setan itu adalah suatu hal yang tidak nyata dan tidak mereka percayai. Padahal, eksistensi semacam itu adalah benar adanya, hanya saja entah kenapa orang sekarang sok banget berpikir ilmiah, haha jangan membuat tertawa. Ilmiah seperti itu tidak akan pernah bisa menyangkal mistis, ilmiah dan mistis adalah salah satu unsur dari pelengkap dunia, tanpa ada dari salah satu itu, dunia tidak akan menarik. Oh aku yakin sekali bila tidak ada mitos tentang apabila pada malam hari, orang itu jangan berdiam diri disuatu pohon besar, nanti rohmu dibawa setan. Tanpa adanya mitos itu, manusia tidak akan, mungkin meneliti tuh pohon, bagaimana tuh orang bisa pingsan bahkan mungkin mati, dan mungkin tidak akan tahu bahwa karena memang kan tuh pohon bernapas dengan oksigen dimalam hari, dan pada malam hari intensitas oksigen yang diambil banyak, sehingga manusia dan pohon saling berebut, dan manusia kalah kemudian pingsan. Itu penjelasan ilmiahnya, tapi tahukan kalian bahwa memang sebenarnya tuh diatas pohon ada yang nungguin, kadang aku bisa melihat cewek cakep bertoket besar melambai padaku. Jangan bilang aku nakutin, emang gitu adanya.

Lalu Sleep Paralys, saat tidur pernah merasakan ditindih makhluk halus atau setan gak, kalo aku sih sering, wong tunangan sendiri juga youkai. Tapi bukan yang seperti ini, saat kita tidur tiba-tiba seluruh tubuh tak dapat digerakkan, lidah kelu dan perasaan takut melihat suatu sosok diatas kita, seperti ditindih. Tanpa adanya fenomena mistis dan mitos ini, ilmuwan gak bakalan nemu yang namanya sleep paralys, yang membagi tahap kerja tidur jadi 4 bagian berdasarkan gelombang otak yaitu N1, N2, N3 dan R. Gak bakal ada istilah sleep paralys kalo ilmuwan gak menggerakkan hal ilmiah untuk mistis, dan diketahuilah kenapa kejadian ini dapat terjadi, kecapean depresi kurang tidur dan lainnya yang menyebabkan tahapan tidur tidak beraturan, dari kondisi sadar N1 langsung pada R. Tapi tahukah sih, tuh makhluk sebenarnya beneran ada loh, soalnya aku sendiri pernah sih, pas waktu belum bersama tunangan youkai-ku ini. Sosok gaib yang menindih kita dan bahkan aku pernah lihat pas otouto-ku itu pertama kali mengalami sleep paralys itu, sosok cewek macam mpok kunti nindih dia, menyeringai melihat ketidakberdayaan otouto.

Itulah yang aku pikirkan, sekarang, eksistensi mistis makhluk gaib telah menghilang, tergeser oleh perkembangan tekhnologi. Sekarang, orang-orang akan mengatakan "Orang jaman mana lu masih percaya hal begituan, jaman purba, pasti jaman Mother Shipton masih aktif ya."dan diakhiri dengan ketawa keras mengejek,

"Nii-san, seriusan gak bakal ngikut nanti malem, rencananya Rukia dan yang lainnya juga bakal ikut loh."trus kenapa kalo tuh putri konglomerat ngikut, kayak aku naksir dia aja "Lalu kenapa?"cih buat apaan ngajakin aku segala sih, meski kalian mau bawa Elizabeth Battory sekali pun, aku gak bakalan ngikut "Loh, katanya nii-san pengen banget ngelihat celana dalamnya Rukia yang gambar kelinci imut chappy itu."otouto bodoh, apa yang kamu katakan, jadinya kan pandangan mereka jadi melihatku aneh dan Rukia, maaf aku memang pernah mengatakan itu dulu, jangan pasang tampang murka gitu dong "Otouto sialan, hei jangan dianggap, itu bohong loh bohong, sama kayak kata-kata Michael De Nostradame yang mengatakan kiamat 1999, dan bukannya kamu Ichigo yang ingin banget ngintipin celana dalamnya Rangiku Rukia dan Orihime, serta dalaman cewek yang lainnya."mampus kena kan kamu, sekarang giliranmu yang kelabakan otouto sayang

Pasti telah banyak kejadiannya kan, dimana mereka para makhluk gaib, makhluk halus youkai yang sering tampil dalam suatu rekaman, foto dan juga video. Misalnya disebuah foto saat kita bersama teman, tiba-tiba ada satu sosok transparan yang nyempil, dan tampangnya agak mengerikan, lalu dalam suatu rekaman video pengawas disebuah perusahaan yang merekam suatu penampakan hantu berjalan dikoridor. Percayalah, itu tidak lain adalah salah satu usaha mereka untuk membuktikan keberadaan mereka ada, keberadaan mereka yang masih tetap eksis. Mereka sama seperti kita, ingin keberadaan mereka diakui oleh kita kembali, ingin mereka diketahui dan dikenal. Dan seperti sekarang ini, yang diributkan oleh mereka teman-temanku, karena ada seorang siswa yang melihat mereka para youkai yang sedang tidak sengaja berkeliaran, sehingga terdengarlah berita ini.

Tapi dijamannya millennium, kayak nama film jaman jadul aja, Aizen si manusia millennium, jaman serba canggih ini, orang-orang dengan soknya mengatakan bahwa foto dan rekaman itu adalah HOAX. Ya aku juga tahu, sebagian besar mungkin ada yang hoax, rekayasa tapi sebagian lagi, adalah benar adanya, benar adanya itu mereka yang sedang unjuk diri. Aku bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja ilmiah tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa adanya mistis dan gaib. Mereka saling melengkapi, dan lagi harus seimbang. Dan kenapa aku begitu ngebet tentang hal mistis ini, tentang hal-hal gaib dan makhluk halus ini, karena mau gak mau aku harus mempercayainya, keluargaku sendiri, kecuali adik-adikku adalah penggila hal-hal beginian, dibandingkan tekhnologi, orang tuaku lebih memilih dan tertarik dengan perkembangan hal gaib dan mistis. Dan lagi, mau gak mau, aku harus terima kenyataan bahwa aku sendiri terikat dengan makhluk halus itu sendiri. Tapi ketidakwajaran ini sangat mengasikkan, aku sejujurnya menikmati hal ini.

Dan lagi sekarang pun sepertinya, makhluk halus itupun mulai mengikuti perkembangan jaman. Tahu ghost phone kan, itulah mereka. Mereka mulai menggunakan ponsel juga untuk berhubungan, hebatnya, tidak hanya berhubungan dengan sesamanya makhluk halus, tapi juga berhubungan dengan manusia melalui ponsel, bahkan yang mengerikannya kan ada kasus terror ponsel yang menyebabkan orang-orang mati itu. Haha, itu perbuatan jahil mereka, kayaknya. Juga ghost rider, hebat bener mereka juga jadi make motor dengan tampang seram, film itu kan berdasarkan kisah nyata, sejauh yang kutahu sih. Yah setidaknya sedikit demi sedikit mistis dan ilmiah mulai menyatu kembali. Dan lagi masih banyak hal mistis yang tidak dapat dijelaskan oleh tekhnologi dan ilmiah, salah satunya mungkin Dover Demon, meski itu bukan makhluk halus dan kemungkinan itu hanya hewan langka jenis kriptid saja.

End

Yah fic yang gini lagi. Ini hanya hobiku saja, tapi yah kalo ada yang baca tolong ya. Review. Terima kasih.


End file.
